warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
I'm Mad (Animaniacs short)
|-|Short= |-|Song= |-|Episode= I'm Mad is a theatrical short spun off from Animaniacs. It was originally shown in front of Thumbelina and later aired as part of the show's 69th episode. The music and lyrics were written by Randy Rogel. It is also the tenth track on the show's first soundtrack album. Plot Lyrics Dr. Scratchansniff: Wake up! It's late! It's twenty minutes after eight! Everyone get up; it's time to go! Up and at 'em now! Come on; shake a leg! Have some juice and scrambled egg. On the floor and out the door Let's get on our way. Dot: Hey, watch out! Yakko: What's the matter? Dot: You almost knocked me off the ladder! Yakko: No, I didn't! Dot: Yes you did; I almost fell! Yakko: Aww, Don't exaggerate. Dot: I'm not. Yakko: Yeah, right. Dot: Are you trying to pick a fight? Yakko: Will you get out of my face?! Dot: Well, you're always in my space! Dr. Sratchansniff: Hey, get off each other's case Because we're trying to get along. Wakko: I want pancakes Or a waffle. This tastes awful. Is that all we've got? Can't find my clothes And I need to blow my nose And my socks are full of holes And my shoelace has a knot. Dot: That's my toothbrush! Yakko: No, it's not! Dot: Well, it's sitting in my slot! Yakko: No it isn't; this is mine and that one's yours. Dot: Well, you're standing in my way! Yakko: Yeah, that's tough! Dr. Scratchansniff: Alright, now that's enough! Everybody get your stuff Because we're going out the door! Every time we get into ze car, It's so much work! It takes us twenty minutes While you're driving me berserk With your playing und your jumping Und your running all about! When I finally get you inside You always lock me out! Dot: I'm mad, I'm mad! I'm really, really, really mad! You poked me with your elbow in my side! Yakko: No, I didn't! Dot: Yes, you did! Yakko: Nuh-uh! Dot: You did! And I'm just a little kid. You're lying; don't deny it! Yakko: Oh, I'm gonna hit you! Dot: Yeah, just try it! Dr. Scratchansniff: Will both of you be quiet Cause we're driving in a car! Dot: Oww, You hit me! Yakko: Well, she bit me! Dot: He said he's gonna get me! Yakko: No, I didn't! Dot: Yes, you did! Dr. Scratchansniff: Alright that's it; now I forbid Either one of you to say another word! Wakko: Are we there yet? I'm tired. I'm hungry. How far? My nose is snotty, Need to move my body, Gotta use the potty, Better stop the car. Dot: Stop it! Yakko: No, you stop it! Dr. Scratchansniff: Why can't you both just drop it? Dot: Well, he started it! Yakko: Oh, yeah, I'm really sure, uh-huh! Dot: Na-ah! Yakko: Uh-uh! Dot: It's your fault! Yakko: No, it's not. Your leg is in my spot! Dr. Scratchansniff: Yakko, you be quiet! Und that goes for you too, Dot! Every time we take a trip, It's always just the same With the fighting und the biting Und the calling all those names, Then there's pushing und there's shoving Und there's scratching on the neck When we finally get to where we're going Everyone's a wreck! The Warners: Yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak! Dot: I'm mad, I'm mad! (Wakko: Are we there yet?) I'm really, really, really mad! (Wakko: I'm tired) You poked me with your elbow in my side! (Wakko: I'm hungry) Yakko: No I didn't! (Wakko: How far?) Dot: Yes, you did! You did! (Wakko: My nose is snotty,) And I'm just a little kid. (Wakko: Need to move my body,) Dr. Scratchansniff: Will both of you be quiet (Wakko: Gotta use the potty,) Cause we're driving in a car! (Wakko: Better stop the car.) Dr. Scratchansniff: We're here, we're here! Doesn't anybody want to give a cheer? Yakko: You mean this is where we're all gonna spend the day? Dot: At the circus?! Wakko: Hey, guys, look! They got rides! Dr. Scratchansniff: Now you're satisfied? Alright, everyone inside, And let's have some fun, okay? The Warners: (cheering) Dot: I'm glad, I'm glad! What a really great time we had! Did you see those lions and those tigers? Weren't they neat? Dr. Scratchansniff: Are you happy now? Dot: We are; thanks a lot! I'm sorry that we fought. From now on I'll get along Yakko: That's alright, Dot; I was wrong. Dr. Scratchansniff: Ah that's nice, now come along, Let's all get in the car. Dot: You can take the seat you like, You're always so gallant. Yakko: Ah, thank you, Dot, but ladies first, You take the seat you want. Dr. Scratchansniff: Everybody's happy now, We've had a real good day. Und now it's time to go back home So let's be on our way! Dot: You hit me! Yakko: No, I didn't! Dot: Yes, you did. Stop it! Yakko: No, you stop it! Dot: Move your leg! Yakko: No, you move your leg! Dot: You started it! Yakko: No, I didn't, you did! Dot: No, I didn't, you did! Yakko: Started what?! Dot: You always start it! Yakko: Don't you cross that line! Dot: You're not the boss of me! Yakko: This is where the line is, right here! Dot: Oh yeah? Since when? Get out of my face! I'm the boss here! Yakko: Dr Scratchansniff, she started it! Cast *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Dr. Scratchansniff *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner Legacy After Thumbelina s theatrical run, the only way to see the theatrical cut of this short was through brief glimpses on the 1994 VHS release "Animaniacs Sing-Along: Yakko's World". But because the short was part of a re-dubbed framing device where Mary Hartless presented the short as a film premiere (using footage that was originally from the episode Taming of the Screwy), only half of the four title cards are shown in their entirety, with scenes of the Warners in a projection booth and a re-dubbed scene from the episode Bumbie's Mom with Slappy telling her nephew Skippy about how hard Steven Spielberg worked on the short, preventing the viewer from seeing them. Releases Theatrical *March 30, 1994 (along with Thumbelina) Home video *June 19, 2007 (Animaniacs: Volume 3) *October 2, 2018 (Animaniacs: The Complete Series) Television *November 12, 1994 (Part of the episode 69) Gallery Trivia See also *''Thumbelina'' (1994) External Links *Animaniacs "I'm Mad" (partially found original theatrical version of animated short; 1994) in Lost Media Wiki. Category:Shorts Category:1994 films Category:1994 shorts Category:Animaniacs Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Animated shorts Category:Songs Category:Silly songs Category:Animaniacs songs Category:Group Songs Category:Animaniacs episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. shorts